


Replacement

by ahaniely



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deep Route Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), F/M, I don’t understand tags, I havent played in a while, More tags later, New MC - Freeform, Reset Theory (Mystic Messenger), i dont get how resets work but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahaniely/pseuds/ahaniely
Summary: MC suddenly wakes up in her bedroom after a fight with Seven. She isn’t at the apartment anymore. It seems like she fucked up this time.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Replacement

**Author's Note:**

> MC really messed up this time..

MC wakes up in her bed, she looks around and is shocked.  
“I’m not supposed to be here...what no no what happened?”  
This is her old apartment, before she joined the RFA. “How am I hear?”  
Worried she looks around for her phone on the ground, she checks through every app but the messenger app is gone. “No no no, this can’t be happening!”  
She checks the date and the time, perfect she still has time. MC hurries grabbing a coat and walks out of her apartment. All she has to do is get back to the same place she was before and maybe things will go back to normal, right?  
As she finally gets there she sees this girl, short purple hair. She is walking towards Rika’s apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this isn’t finished yet of course it’s just a ramble and I of course will get to it when I have my computer. This is my first time writing anything so if you have some tips to help my horrible writing it be great!


End file.
